Wyrram Forgehammer
Wyrram Forgehammer is a dwarven blacksmith who is also a paladin in training after having interacted with the Clergy of Hephaestus. Biography Early Years Wyrram Forgehammer was born to a dwarven family of miners and smiths near Ridgefort, his ancestors having moved there after the fall of the Libaterran dwarven home. At the time of the Catastrophe, he was already devout towards Hephaestus, though he was only a blacksmith at the time. Fourth Age Interim Years Early in the transition of Ridgefort into Valencia, and thence into a kingdom, Wyrram moved to the kingdom's capital. His reasoning to his family was that his father was still hale and healthy, working his forge and shop that was widely patronized in their village, and Wyrram wanted to earn his own keep for his own place in the world. Thus it was that Wyrram moved to the new Valencia upon his twenty-fifth birthday, he used his savings from his time working in his father's shop and bought a small stone building in town. He spent the better part of two years doing only commissions for the people of Valencia out of a backyard forge he had set up, while he was clearing out an area within the building for a permanent forge. On the day that he was ready to open his forge for use, he felt a stirring within him. He lit the flame in the furnace in a private ceremony, speaking from the heart about his wishes for his life, his forge, and his faith in Hephaestus. As he concluded his ceremony, a bright, clean light shone within his forge. No voice spoke to him, though he knew that it was a calling of sorts. Despite the calling, however, he needed his business to be able to earn his keep. Another five years went by as Wyrram worked his forge, doing commissions and stocking his shop with ready to purchase items. From the very beginning, though, he was very particular about who he would make arms and armor for. If he didn’t feel like they would be put to good, honest use, he would refuse the person business. Throughout his time in Valencia, Wyrram took apprentices. That peculiar feeling inside himself, the one that pushed for him to train in combat despite the long hours he put into the forge, and the one that whispered words of prayers to him while he worked at fire and forge, made it clear that he should pass on his craft. It was not long before the shop was largely kept stocked by his student's creations. After a time, he even began to let them work on commissions with him, then on their own. By his thirty-eighth year, his students were so capable that Wyrram began to journey out of the city. At first it was taking a cart of his and his students' creations to nearby towns and cities sell and spread word of their business, continuing to only pre-make standard ironwork and silverwork, never arms and armor. On one of his early journeys, however, he was beset by bandits. His apprentice, Johan, and himself were almost taken by surprise, but defeated the ruffians handily. This in and of itself was not truly uncommon outside of the rule of Valencia, as the world had taken a lawless turn since the Catastrophe. Instead, what was unusual about this encounter was the righteous fury that he felt while he battled the bandits. The peculiar feeling within him grew like a forge fire under bellows. It was at this battle that Wyrram discovered the spark of white magic within himself, instinctively using it to heal the minor cuts on himself, and over the next few days trying it out on healing his apprentice, who had fared only a little worse in the course of the battle. Upon his return to Valencia city, Wyrram took time away from his work to learn at the local Temple of Hephaestus, training to use his newest gift in concert with his prowess for battle and skill at the forge. Herald of the Dawn Wyrram and his latest apprentice Astor were ambushed by bandits in the woods near Solinas. Despite the threatening situation, Wyrram and Astor managed to defend themselves well against the ill-equipped, clumsy brigands. Aliases and Nicknames ; Wyrram : What he's called. Appearance Wyrram is very tall for a dwarf, so tall that were it not for the distinctly dwarven features, he could pass as a short human. He has reddish brown hair that he keeps just beyond shoulder length and braided tightly back. His beard is likewise braided, and falls to rest mid chest. His eyes are a blazing blue, the color of superhot flame. His skin is weathered and darkly tanned from time spent at the forge and under the sun. Personality and Traits Wyrram has an easy manner about him, he is quite likeable and easily falls into friendly banter with almost anyone. Despite this, however, he is obviously aware of his surroundings. Also, when his temper has run short, he becomes quiet and stone faced. Powers and Abilities Knows basic white magic. Wields a warhammer and a shield. Relationships Astor Astor is Wyrram's latest apprentice. The two get along well. See also *Valencia Category:Fourth Age characters Category:Dwarves Category:Valencia